


Our Scars Run Deep

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marauders, Scars, the Blacks are the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: Sirius couldn’t speak, his blood having run cold inside his veins. He shut his eyes for a moment and then slowly opened them, meeting Remus’ gaze. “It’s not you,” he said quietly. “How could you even think that?”“What am I supposed to think?” Remus hissed, walking over to Sirius. “Your scars, Sirius, they’re just like mine. They’re just like mine and I – I can’t bear it. When did I hurt you? Why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you leave me alone to rot somewhere? Why did you stay my friend?”They’re nothing like the questions Sirius was afraid to answer because each one is so wrong. They’re wrong and they’re stupid but Sirius can’t find the words to tell Remus so. “It’s not the wolf,” James spoke up, glorious James who was Sirius’ best mate and would know the right words. “It’s his family. His parents. He showed me once. There’s a scar on his left arm, burn mark from a candle.”





	Our Scars Run Deep

Sirius Black did not let anyone see him naked, not fully, not even James who was – for all intents and purposes – his very best mate. It’s not that he was embarrassed of his body because he knows that to most, even at sixteen, he was a pretty good-looking guy. Girls whispered and giggled when he walked by, not that girls are strictly speaking his bag. Sirius had realized he was gay sometime during his fourth year when he’d tried having it off with Mary Mcdonald behind Greenhouse 3 and he hadn’t been able to get it up no matter how hard he or Mary tried. In the end, he’d made some excuse about it being too cold, but he’d known the truth. Even then, he’d only undone his trousers enough to get his cock out, not letting her see the rest of him.

Then, a week later, it had been the full moon. They’d gone down to the Shrieking Shack to help Remus like usual. When they’d woken up in the morning, Remus had had a bit of a morning stiffy. Thick and dark, it had made Sirius’ mouth water just to look at it, the urge to wrap his lips around the head so strong that he had to rip himself away from his friends and lie about needing a piss. 

He’d shown Jamie once. The burn on his arm where his father had held him over a candle until he admitted to hexing Kreature. James had been reasonably upset and had begged Sirius never to go back home. James had offered up his house on any and all holidays and vacations. But Sirius couldn’t put the Potters out like that. He wasn’t their responsibility. Besides, the only reason his parents hadn’t killed him yet was because he was their heir. If he got emancipated then they’d have no reason not to remove the scourge of the Black family name that was their eldest son.

He knew Prongs, Moony and Wormtail thought he was lazy, always the last one to get up. In truth, he usually stayed in bed longer so that is friends would leave for class and he could get dressed without anyone seeing him. It was like an art form, waiting just long enough for them to leave but not long enough that he was late enough to get in trouble. The secret passageways came in handy getting him to classes on time.

His friends had left already for breakfast and he was doing his quick change into his school uniform. He had just put on a fresh pair of pants when the dormitory door opened and Moony walked in. Sirius was so surprised that he stood, frozen, unable to grab for something to cover himself. He swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat and waited for the inevitable questions.

Moony raised an eyebrow. “Alright there, Padfoot?”

Sirius’ jaw nearly dropped to the floor. “M-Moony?” he choked, hating how weak his voice sounded.

Remus walked over slowly as if waiting for Sirius to tell him to get away. He approached him cautiously until there was barely any space between them at all. Sirius felt his breath catch as Remus lifted his hand to touch. Remus paused, waiting for permission, and Sirius felt his head nodding his consent. Remus’ fingers felt like they burned against his skin, it had been so long since he’d had any skin on skin contact, and it was so gentle it made Sirius’ mouth go dry.

Remus traced a scar along Sirius’ abdomen that led down to his left hipbone. His breath shook out from between his lips as Remus knelt down in front of him and pressed his lips against the scar. Remus pulled back for a moment and pulled his shirts off, leaving his top half bare for Sirius to see the scars that littered his back. Sirius reached out and wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck, holding him tightly, at that was all it took for Sirius to shake apart. Sirius sobbed so hard he thought he’d never get air back into his lungs. His chest heaved as he tried to calm down but years of repression had broken like a dam. He managed to pull Remus up into a proper hug and cling to him with such need that it scared him.

“_Please,” _Sirius begged over and over, unsure what he was asking Moony for. Maybe he just wanted Remus to make it all go away, knowing it was impossible, but wanting Remus to try all the same.

“I’ve got you,” Remus whispered, backing them up into the nearest bed. Remus laid down first and then pulled Sirius half on top of him, never going out of arms reach. “I’m so sorry, Padfood.”

***

If Sirius had hoped that something might have shifted between him and Remus based on their little moment, he was sorely mistaken. Not only did Remus never mention it to him, he became withdrawn. As if he hadn’t knelt before Sirius and kissed his scars with such reverence that it had made Sirius cry like an infant.

He didn’t understand why Remus was acting so strange until he sat everyone down for a chat. Remus so rarely called Marauders meetings that everyone’s curiosity was peaked. Sirius was a bit nervous about what it was about. Was Moony going to tell everyone what he’d seen on Sirius’ body?

“So what is it, Moony?” James asked, trying to act cool but looking just a bit excited. “Got a good idea?”

Remus shook his head and glanced quickly over at Sirius before averting his gaze. “I don’t want you coming with me anymore. O-on the full moons, I mean.”

“What?” James said, jumping off his bed.

“Moony, you can’t be serious,” Wormtail said, mimicking James and getting to his feet.

“It’s not safe,” Remus said, rubbing his arm self-consciously. “I-I’m not going to hurt my friends anymore.”

“What are you talking about?” James asked, getting visibly upset. He adjusted his glasses and looked between the three of them. “We’ve been going with you for years now. The wolf’s been doing so well. I can’t even remember the last time you snapped at one of us when it wasn’t playful.”

“James, I’ve made up my mind,” Remus said sternly, his hands curing into fists at his sides.

“Padfoot?” James asked, glancing over at Sirius. “Don’t you want to weigh in on this?”

Sirius couldn’t speak, his blood having run cold inside his veins. He shut his eyes for a moment and then slowly opened them, meeting Remus’ gaze. “It’s not you,” he said quietly. “How could you even think that?”

“What am I supposed to think?” Remus hissed, walking over to Sirius. “Your scars, Sirius, they’re just like mine. They’re just like mine and I – I can’t bear it. When did I hurt you? Why didn’t you _say _anything? Why didn’t you leave me alone to rot somewhere? Why did you stay my friend?”

They’re nothing like the questions Sirius was afraid to answer because each one is so wrong. They’re wrong and they’re stupid but Sirius can’t find the words to tell Remus so. “It’s not the wolf,” James spoke up, glorious James who was Sirius’ best mate and would know the right words. “It’s his family. His parents. He showed me once. There’s a scar on his left arm, burn mark from a candle.”

Remus looked at Sirius and silently asked the question. Sirius took a deep breath and rolled up his sleeve for Remus to see. Remus gasped quietly and then met Sirius’ gaze again.

“It’s not you, Moony,” Sirius said quietly. “Just my shitty family.” Sirius tried to smile but he didn’t think he quite pulled it off.

“Sirius – “

“Can we please not talk about it?” Sirius begged, glancing at each of his friends in turn. “Please?”

“Sure Padfoot,” James nodded, sitting back down on his bed. Wormtail did the same and they began to talk about who had bigger tits – Marlene Mckinnon or Dorcas Meadows. Sirius shuffled awkwardly under Remus’ gaze who hadn’t stopped looking at him.

“I thought – “ Remus whispered so only Sirius could hear.

“I know,” Sirius said, reaching out and giving Remus’ hand a squeeze. “But you would never, Moony. You love me too much.”

Remus gave a curt nod and pulled away from Sirius. He went over to his bed and opened is potions book, sitting cross-legged on his bed. Sirius could see all the tension in his body from the way he was sitting. Sirius sat down on Prongs’ bed and tried to listen to their conversation but he couldn’t help glancing over at Remus periodically to see if he’d relaxed. Moony still hadn’t by the time he drew the curtains around his bed and went to sleep.

***

Sirius knew he had to be brave. He was a Gryffindor – for Merlin’s sake – and he could find a way to make Remus feel better. If that meant doing what he was about to do then so be it. Stripping naked, Sirius padded quietly from his bed over to Remus’. When he climbed in, Remus was still awake. His eyes flickered, taking in Sirius’ nude state, but he didn’t say anything as Sirius settled down next to him.

“Hi,” Sirius said, managing a small smile.

“Do I want to know why you’re starkers in my bed?” Remus whispered, sounding slightly amused, budging over and making more room for Sirius.

“Stop being sad, okay?” Sirius requested, lacing their fingers together and bringing their entwined hands to rest on his heart.

Remus laughed mirthlessly. “Right, I’ll get on that, Pads.”

Sirius sighed heavily. “You didn’t do anything wrong, okay?”

“I’m not allowed to be sad for my friend?” Remus asked, shifting closer to Sirius. “Even if I didn’t cause these scars, Sirius, they’re still there and they’re awful.”

“Yeah,” Sirius said, shifting uncomfortably. “I know, that’s why I usually don’t let people see them. But you surprised me that day.”

Remus made a choked off noise like he was in pain. “Sirius,” he said quietly. “It’s not _you _that’s awful. You’re beautiful, even with the scars, b-but the meaning behind them is awful. That they exist at all is awful. I can’t imagine someone wanting to hurt you.”

Sirius forced out a laugh. “I don’t know, I can be kind of a prat sometimes.”

“That doesn’t mean – fuck Sirius – you don’t think you _deserve _them, do you?” Remus asked, looking slightly horrified. He released Sirius hand in favor of wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in tightly.

“Don’t you?” Sirius shot back, looking at Remus challengingly. “Like it’s some short of fucked up penance for the way we are?”

Remus glanced away and Sirius knew he was right. Despite James being his best friend, Sirius had always felt he and Remus were so alike. There was a sadness that they shared, scars that ran deeper than skin, twisting them painfully as they grew like vines under the soil. Maybe that’s why Sirius had always been drawn to Remus. Maybe that’s why he’d fallen in love with him.

“I have to endure it,” Sirius said, finally breaking the silence between them. “My parents – if they didn’t have me to take things out on – well…”

“Regulus.”

Sirius nodded. “They’re angry and they’re batshit inbred lunatics. They love dark magic, it’s how they deal with all their problems, and it leaves scars, okay? If they can’t direct all their crazy at me then they might go for him. I can’t let that happen, Remus. Not when it could be me instead. So I go back, even though it sets my teeth on edge just thinking about stepping into that house, and I let them hurt me because if it wasn’t me it would be Reg.”

“Sirius…”

“We can’t change it,” Sirius said solemnly. “It’s done.”

“You don’t have to go back,” Remus said, sliding his fingers through Sirius’ hair affectionately. “You can leave and get Reg out too.”

Sirius shook his head. “Reg would never leave our family home.”

“Then that’s his choice,” Remus said firmly, pressing a kiss to Sirius’ forehead. “You can’t protect him forever. But I won’t let you go back there, knowing what they do to you, and neither will James or Peter. You won’t be able to fight all of us, Sirius, and we’re not going to let you keep getting hurt.”

Sirius curled up into Remus. “He’s my baby brother.”

“He’ll have an out just like you,” Remus told him, holding Sirius tightly. “But you can’t make him take it. You can’t go back to Grimmauld Place just to save him.”

Sirius whimpered. “My mum will disown me.”

Remus sighed. “Maybe that’s for the best.”

***

Something had shifted ever since that night. Remus touched Sirius often, and affectionately. Sometimes he would pull Sirius into a hug for no reason at all and hold him for as long as Sirius wanted. It was like Remus thought he could erase Sirius’ scars by loving him as much as possible. It made Sirius’ heart clench with something akin to hope that maybe Remus felt the same way Sirius did.

Things had been awful since Sirius had written a letter to his mum saying he was never coming home. She’d been sending Howlers to the school, Reg had stopped speaking to Sirius completely – probably on Walburga’s orders – and his father had even shown up at the school to have a conversation with Dumbledore. All of it made Sirius sick and what hurt most of all was Regulus going along with them. He hadn’t held up much hope that his brother would side with him over their parents but he hadn’t exactly wanted to be proven right.

It had been a particularly horrid day, having had a howler from his mum at breakfast while everyone from the Slytherin table looked on and laughed at him, including Reg. All Sirius wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep the rest of the day. When he got to their dormitory he saw Remus asleep in his bed, still getting over the full moon from the night before.

Sirius slid into his bed and wrapped his arms around Remus, nuzzling gently at the nape of his neck. “Okay, Moony?”

Remus hummed sleepily and pressed back against Sirius, encouraging him to continue. Sirius smiled against Remus’ skin and pressed a few soft kisses there. He slowly began to unbutton Remus’ shirt, sliding it off his thin frame and dropping it onto the ground next to the bed. He let his tongue trace one of Remus’ scars, deep and angry, from his left shoulder blade to the middle of his back. Once it ended he kissed along another scar that ran parallel to Remus’ spine.

“Sirius,” Remus said quietly. He carefully turned around and pulled Sirius to him. He hesitated for a moment and then kissed Sirius, his lips warm and soft from sleep. Sirius felt his stomach clench as he kissed Remus back, feeling lost and stupid and needy as he whined against his friend’s lips. Remus pulled away, causing Sirius to whined louder and chase his lips. Remus chuckled and let himself be kissed again. “Padfoot, hold on a moment.”

“No,” Sirius said churlishly, kissing Remus again. “No more talking, no more feeling bad. I just want to feel good, with you. I wanna get lost and never found with you.”

Remus swallowed hard and looked up at Sirius, carding his fingers through his hair. “I love you,” he whispered, closing his eyes. “That’s all I wanted to say.”

“It’s enough,” Sirius said, kissing Remus deeply. “It’s more than enough.”

***

Sirius watched Remus’ adam’s apple bob as he swallowed and moaned, his head thrown back as Sirius sucked him languidly. Since Remus had told him he loved him, it was like the two of them were on a quest to make the other feel as good as possible at all times. Sirius was obsessed with pulling Remus into closets and dark spaces, kissing him until he looked a mess.

James and Peter were in the library doing their Care of Magical Creatures essay so Remus and Sirius had the room to themselves. Not that they would have cared much had the two other boys been there. Remus hissed as Sirius did a particularly hard suck and gripped Sirius’ hair. “Holy shit!” Remus groaned, staring down at Sirius in awe. “Fuck!”

Sirius winked up at Remus and bobbed his head faster, having taken his time and now he just wanted to get Remus off. Remus cursed above him, his feet planted firmly on the bed on either side of Sirius. When Remus came he tightened his grip in Sirius’ hair so tight that it made Sirius’ eyes water. Once his orgasm had subsided, he pulled Sirius up and began to wank him. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” Remus asked in concern and he stroked Sirius’ cock.

“No Moony,” Sirius shook his head. “You were brilliant.”

Sirius groaned and spilled into Remus’ hand, burying his head in Remus neck as he shivered through the aftershocks.

“Love you,” Remus murmured, pressing kisses to Sirius’ hairline.

“Well I am very lovable.”

***

It wasn’t like Remus to just disappear. Normally at least one of the Marauders knew where he was going. Sirius was very annoyed with having to get the map out to locate his (boyfriend? Lover? Partner?) friend. He eventually found Remus’ name and familiar feet out by the lake. Sighing, he put on his warmest clothes and ventured outside.

Remus was skipping stones, a cigarette dangling from his mouth, looking a little worse for wear. The full moon was in three days but Remus looked more like he did after it had come and gone. He looked _tired _which made no sense because Sirius had been sleeping in his bed most nights. He would have known if Remus wasn’t sleeping, right?

“Remus?” he called out as he approached him, not wanting to spoke the werewolf. “Everything okay?”

Remus glanced over at him and didn’t say anything, just exhaled a cloud of smoke and skipped another rock across the lake. It did three bounces before disappearing into the water.

“So not okay then?” Sirius joked, crossing his arms over his chest. He walked a few steps closer. “Come on, Remus. Talk to me.”

“Do you love me?” Remus asked, pointedly not looking at Sirius as he threw another rock into the lake, this time not even trying to get it to bounce. It dropped with a loud splash. 

“What?” Sirius asked, scratching his chin, feeling a bit awkward.

“It’s a simple question, Padfoot.”

“But it’s not though.”

Remus laughed and shook his head. “I guess that’s my answer then,” he said, dropping his cigarette and crushing it under his shoe. He turned to leave but Sirius reached out to him, grabbing his arm. “Get off me, Padfoot.”

“What did I do?” Sirius asked, feeling a little desperate. He didn’t like that Remus was upset with him and he wanted to fix it.

“You didn’t do anything, Padfoot, that’s the problem,” Remus said, slumping his shoulders as if defeated. “I’m going inside.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sirius said, tugging Remus back. “Why did you ask me that? If I…you know…”

Remus narrowed his eyes. “Gee Padfoot, I don’t know,” he scoffed, wrenching his hand out of Sirius’ grip. “Maybe I want to know if my best friend that I’ve been kissing and shagging and cuddling up to at night feels the same way about me as I do about him!”

“You love me?” Sirius asked, feeling a little like he’d just been thrown from his broom and was hurtling towards the ground.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Remus asked, his frown deepening. “I’ve only said as much several times with no response from you. It would be one thing if you were unsure about how I felt about you but you _know _how I feel about you, Sirius. It’s not a secret so I don’t understand why you can’t just say it back unless the truth is you don’t.”

“Remus, I – “ Sirius said, his stomach clenching painfully. “I don’t know how to say it.”

“Oh come on!” Remus said, tugging his fingers through his hair. “You say it to James with no problem. You told a particularly good biscuit you loved it at dinner the other day.”

“It was a very good biscuit.”

Remus growled. “I’m really not in the mood for jokes, Padfoot.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“You _know _what I want you to say!” Remus shouted, sounding slightly hysterical. Sirius shrunk in response, waiting for the inevitable blow, and closing his eyes. When nothing happened he opened them to find Remus standing there horrified. “Y-you really didn’t think I-I was going to – to hurt you, did you?”

Sirius wiped away the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes. “I know I’m hard to love,” he said, sniffling. “And I don’t do anything right. But please, Remus, don’t be angry with me, okay?”

A pained noise escaped Remus’ throat. He tentatively reached out, his fingertips brushing Sirius’ cheek. Sirius leaned into the touch and pressed a kiss to the center of Remus’ hand. Remus closed the distance between them and hugged Sirius tightly. Sirius hugged him back, feeling small and stupid, and wondering why he couldn’t just tell Remus he loved him.

***

Things had shifted yet again between Remus and Sirius. The heat and passion, the fervent need for each other had abated somewhat. Now there was nothing left but intimacy, slow and sweet, with Remus taking such care of Sirius as if he were made of glass. Remus never left Sirius go down on him, always insisting he didn’t need it. Sirius knew it was because of the hair pulling and Remus was worried about harming Sirius in even the smallest way. It was driving him a little bit crazy.

Every time he tried to do something spontaneous, Remus would always slow things down. A passionate snog in the closet became soft, languid kisses until they were both breathless. It was still nice, because kissing Remus was nice, but Sirius did miss the wild side of sex with Remus.

They were sitting together at breakfast because Sirius no longer had to dress quickly by himself anymore. He and Remus now got dressed together, a matching set of scarred bodies side by side. Sirius was playing footsie with Remus under the table when he noticed his brother making his way towards the Gryffindor table. Self-conscious, Sirius stopped what he was doing even though he knew it was unlikely Reg could see it.

“Alright, Reg?” Sirius asked, his entire body going tense.

“Mother would like me to inform you that since you refused to answer any of her letters or see any semblance of reason, you have been disinherited,” Regulus informed him, showing no emotion. His expression was guarded as he knew everyone was watching him.

“Is that all?” Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“She’s also burned you off the Black family tree,” Regulus responded, wincing slightly. “You’re no longer a part of this family, just like you wanted.”

Sirius snapped his jaw shut and turned his face away. “Great,” he said, standing up. “So I’m nothing to you then as well, right?”

“Sirius…”

“No, No, Reg,” Sirius said, wagging a finger at him. “You chose them. You could have a mother and father or a brother. You can’t have both.”

“If you’d only see reason – “

“Reason,” Sirius hissed through gritted teeth. “Is that what mother and father have? Reason? You _know _them! You know what they’re like – what they did!”

“Sirius, not here –“ Reg pleaded, looking around at all the prying eyes that were now watching them.

“No, you know what?” Sirius laughed, pressing his fingers to his lips. “I do have a message for our mother. I’m gay. Queer. A shirt lifter. So they might as well kick me out of the family because they’ll be no Black family heir coming from me. I’m in love with Remus and she can’t stop me. The Black family line will die and good riddance.” Sirius sat back down to let his little brother know the conversation was over.

Regulus looked around awkwardly and then shuffled back to the Slytherin table without saying a word. James was beaming at Sirius. “Fuck Pads, that was brilliant. I think you might be my hero.”

Sirius laughed, suddenly feeling so much better. He finally glanced over at Remus and found Remus staring at him. Sirius’ mirth immediately disappeared as quick as it had come. “Did I say something wrong?” Sirius asked, worried that he had said too much during his little speech. As much as he’d like to believe that Walburga couldn’t touch him anymore, his mother always did have her ways. Sirius had just put Remus in danger with his big mouth.

Remus grabbed Sirius and tugged him away from the Gryffindor table and out of the Great Hall. The doors had barely shut when Remus was pressing Sirius against the wall and kissing him fiercely. Sirius moaned, having missed Remus kissing him with such intensity. “Fuck,” Sirius hissed as Remus palmed his through his trousers, his body already very interested in the proceedings.

“You love me,” Remus whispered against Sirius’ skin as he kissed down his neck.

“Of course I do,” Sirius said, sliding his fingers through Remus’ hair and tugging him back up for more kissing. “Who else was I gonna fall in love with?”

Remus groaned and slid his tongue into Sirius’ mouth. Sirius sucked on it happily, loving the way Remus tasted. “Love you,” Remus whispered, undoing Sirius’ belt and slipping his hand into his trousers. Sirius bucked into his hand with need.

“Love you,” he said back, wondering why he’d been so scared of saying it. He meant them, he knew that without a doubt. He knew, deep down, he’d been terrified of giving Remus so much power of him. Withholding those three little words had been all he’d had. But Remus was Remus and he’d never use those words as a weapon the way his family did. Remus, who was so careful with him. Remus who was good and kind and who kissed his scars as if they made him beautiful and not broken. Remus, who was a little broken too.

“Tell me again,” Remus pleaded, stroking Sirius just the way he liked, making Sirius stifle his moan against Remus’ collarbone.

“Moony, _Moony, “_Sirius chanted, so in love and so terrified and needing Remus more than anything. “I love you.” Sirius felt his world break apart for a moment and then there was Remus, kissing him softly and putting the world back together again.

Sirius tugged Remus towards the closest hiding place and dropped down to his knees in front of the man he worshipped. Before Remus could protest, Sirius undid his flies and swallowed his cock down, having missed the way Remus’ cock felt sliding down his throat. Remus moaned loudly and his hands instinctually went to Sirius’ long, dark hair. Sirius flickered his eyes up to meet Remus’ and quirked an eyebrow, signaling Remus to do as he wished.

Remus whimpered as he realized what Sirius meant, keeping his hand fisted in Sirius’ hair as he began to cant his hips, fucking Sirius’ mouth. Remus was by no means small and fitting all of him in his mouth took effort not to gag. But Sirius wouldn’t have changed it for anything – watching Remus so desperate and in such ecstasy. Sirius preened at getting to make Remus feel so good.

Remus bit down on his own hand to muffle the noise he made as he came down Sirius’ throat. Sirius swallowed it all down before giving Remus’ cock a few soft sucks and then pulling off. He smiled up at Remus and got to his feet. Remus immediately pulled him into a hug. “You were amazing, Pads. Fuck, I missed that.”

Sirius grinned. “You don’t have to be so careful with me,” he said quietly, kissing Remus on the cheek. “You know me better than anyone. You know what I can and can’t handle.”

Remus shook his head. “Just because you can handle it doesn’t make it right.”

Sirius kissed Remus sweetly. “You won’t hurt me, Remus.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because neither of us wants more scars,” Sirius whispered, nuzzling Remus affectionately. “And we take care of each other.”

Remus smiled and nuzzled Sirius back. “No more scars,” he agreed.

Sirius hugged Remus tightly. He felt safe and secure and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Help! I can't stop writing Wolfstar! I don't know what compelled me to write something so sad. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
